Visions of Orange Blossoms
by Lady Saffir
Summary: While out hunting, Alice has a vision of Edward proposing.


Visions of Orange Blossoms By: Lady Saffir Rating: PG (language)

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize a character from the Twilight universe, they aren't mine.

Jasper and I ghosted along the ground, tracking a herd of elk as they lumbered through the undergrowth. We had only tonight to hunt before having to return home in order to face Victoria and her newborn army, so unfortunately we couldn't be picky about our prey. I was content to let Jasper lead, my mind only partially aware of my surroundings, as I constantly searched the future for any signs that something had changed.

Without warning a powerful vision hit, locking my legs in to place. Edward on one knee, Bella standing before him...the ring sliding on to her finger, the diamonds catching the dim light of the room...his smile, so full of joy, his face shining with love...

My screech shattered the still night air. The elk bound away as quickly as possible, as did all other wildlife in the area. Jasper was at my side in an instant, his eyes scanning the surrounding area even as he angled his body close to mine.

"Alice?"

I reached one hand up to pat his cheek, my smile wide and full of joy. "Esme! ESME! CARLISLE! Oh, where are you?" I fretted, my mind already racing ahead to all of the necessary plans to be made. This had to be the perfect wedding for Bella and Edward.

Esme and Carlisle burst through the trees together, their faces full of worry. I laughed, knowing they assumed the worst. Wouldn't they be surprised at the wonderful news?

"Esme, it's wonderful!" I gushed, bouncing over to her side to wrap my arms around her waist in an enthusiastic hug. "A wedding! I get to plan a wedding!"

By now Emmett and Rosalie had found us, Emmett's frown at being distracted from the hunt turning in to one of annoyance. "You had to scare off all the wildlife because you decided to get married again?" He huffed, grabbing Rosalie's hand. "Come on, babe, we're going to have to go to Canada before we find anything."

"No, no!" I insisted, laughing at the thought. "Not MY wedding! Edward and Bella's!" I exclaimed, smiling up at Esme. "He's proposing to her tonight! Oh, so sneaky, making a spur of the moment decision," I acknowledged. "He wanted to surprise everyone. Still, so much to think about," I trailed off, my mind already planning.

"A wedding? You're sure?" Esme asked, smiling when I nodded. "Oh, so much to do!" she sighed, smiling at Carlisle as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "Of course he would wait till we were gone and they were alone. He'd know Bella wouldn't want the fuss. I can't wait to hear how he did it," she murmured.

"Good. That means if he gets married, Bella gets turned, which mean Edward gets laid. It's about time," Emmett laughed. "Then maybe he won't be so uptight."

"Emmett," Carlisle began. His words were lost to me though as another vision took over.

The air shimmered in the heat, even though the sky was overcast. The brightly lit lights of the strip glittered before me...but not as much as the Elvis impersonator did, in his sequined suit and badly coiffed hair. I watched as the small gold band was slid over Bella's finger, only to be repeated on Edward's left hand.

"NOOOOOO!" My howl of anguish shocked my family in to silence. Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on my back and attempting to calm me, but I was having none of it.

"No, I can't believe it, it can't be," I wailed, staring up at my husband's concerned face.

"Alice? What is it? Bella didn't...say no, did she?" Esme whispered, shooting a concerned look at Carlisle.

"What? No, of course she didn't say no. She's not that stupid," I snorted, temporarily distracted from my horrific vision. "Oh, Esme," I shuddered, searching for the words to describe what I'd seen. "It was a travesty. Yes, that's the only word for it. We have to go back right now! I have to convince Edward that is an absolutely horrible idea."

I started back to where we'd left the car, only to be reined in by a hand holding on to my shirt. I looked back in annoyance, raising an eyebrow at Carlisle.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?"

Thinking about my vision had me shuddering again. "Edward and Bella getting married...in Las Vegas. Surely now you understand why we have to get home immediately!" Carlisle was entirely too calm. Of course, he was a man, so he didn't understand how critical of an event this was, but still...

"Tonight? They're on their way to Vegas tonight?" Emmett clarified. "Damn, he must be more desperate than I thought."

"Will you stop obsessing over Edward's sex life?" Rosalie hissed, smacking her husband on the arm.

"Yes, Emmett, please stop with the innuendo," Jasper asked.

"What? I'm just saying," Emmett trailed off at the combined looks he received.

"Please stop saying," Carlisle ordered, turning back to look at me. "Alice, as much as I'm glad that you take such an active interest in your brother's life, it is just that - his life. If he and Bella decide to go to Vegas to get married, then the only thing we can do is support and respect their decision. Now, if we can perhaps turn our attention back to the reason that all of us are out here. If we aren't able to defeat the newborns when they come, it will be a moot point as to when and where Edward and Bella marry." So saying, he and Esme turned and headed back in to the forest, followed a moment later by Emmett and Rosalie.

I looked up at Jasper, the pleading evident on my face.

"Come on, sweetheart. Hunt, so that tomorrow when we get home you can kick his ass properly," he murmured, stealing a swift kiss from my lips.

"Humph," I muttered, my mind already thinking over numerous ploys and arguments to get my way tomorrow. Edward might think Vegas would make Bella happy, but as her best friend and sister, it was my to job look out for her. "How do you think Bella feels about orange blossoms," I began, plotting once more for the future. 


End file.
